47 The big Apple  A grande maça
by Andrea F
Summary: Uma aventura inusitada em que Marguerite, Verônica e Finn vão parar em NY alguns anos depois da 2ª guerra. Muita tensão e como não pode faltar, romance.


Fic 4.7 – A grande maça.

Geralmente no platô faz sempre muito calor, mas em pleno verão estava ocorrendo uma onda de calor terrível. Os animais estavam agitados, as reservas de água estavam ficando perigosamente baixas. Não chovia há vários dias e o calor estava insuportável.

Challenger estava construindo um sistema de bombeamento da água de um córrego que passava próximo a casa da árvore, mas estava encontrando dificuldades de manter o sistema em funcionamento, pois os animais estavam transitando muito próximos a água e estragavam as mangueiras de sucção.

Estavam à beira do córrego Challenger, Mallone e Roxton recolhendo as mangueiras destruídas pelo pisoteio dos animais.

"Parece que isso não está funcionando".– disse Ned com um pedaço de mangueira destruída nas mãos.

"Realmente. Preciso pensar em algo para evitar que isso aconteça novamente".– respondeu Challenger.

"E se enterrarmos?" – sugeriu Roxton.

"Eureka, Roxton! É uma grande idéia. Com as mangueiras subterrâneas além de resolver o problema do estrago, manteremos a temperatura da água".– afirmou o professor extasiado com as novas possibilidades.

"E como vamos fazer isso?" – Ned tocou num ponto crucial.

"Bom, vamos ter que abrir valas e enterrar novas mangueiras e criar um sistema de captação de água..." – enquanto falava, Challenger percebera a pouca animação de seus amigos.

Roxton e Mallone se entreolhavam e o suor lhes escorria pela face no calor escaldante da selva. A animação pelo trabalho duro não era das melhores ainda mais porque estava claro que o serviço pesado, braçal, cansativo seria reservado para eles dois, uma vez que o professor teria que fabricar novas mangueiras de borracha.

O sorriso eufórico e animado do professor minguou.

"Bem, se há uma equipe aqui nesse platô que é capaz de fazer isto, esta equipe está aqui agora".- Roxton tentava animar os ânimos, inclusive o seu.

Na lagoa, não muito longe de onde os rapazes estavam Verônica, Marguerite e Finn a se refrescar na água que ainda restava.

"Estou realmente preocupada".– disse Verônica sentada numa pedra, com o corpo imerso n'água.

"É só uma estiagem. Em breve voltará a chover".– afirmou Marguerite com convicção.

"Não sei. Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Não por tanto tempo".– sentenciou Verônica.

"Bom, se demorar a chover é melhor armazenarmos água antes que ela acabe. O que pelo visto não vai demorar muito a acontecer. O nível da água desta lagoa batia aqui antes".– concluiu Finn apontando para o topo de uma rocha que estava toda seca, fora d'água.

"Challenger e os rapazes já estão cuidando disso". – disse Marguerite enquanto saia da água em seu traje de banho.

"Vamos para casa, eles já devem ter voltado".– Verônica encerrou o passeio e todas começaram a se secar e se preparar para a volta.

No caminho de volta a casa da árvore, elas já estavam andando sob o sol escaldante há vários minutos quando encontraram uma cidade que nunca haviam visto.

Automóveis amarelos cruzavam as ruas, pessoas transitavam de um lado para outro.

Verônica parou o grupo e observavam o local a uma certa distancia.

"Isso não estava ai esta manhã".– comentou Finn.

"Deve ser mais uma daquelas janelas temporais. Pensei que isso tinha parado de acontecer".– replicou Marguerite.

"Parece que não".– concluiu Verônica.

"Parecem com construções modernas demais, tem algumas coisas que me lembram o estilo europeu, mas nunca vi nenhuma construção assim..." – avaliou Marguerite.

"Parece um bairro de subúrbio antigo..." – comentou Finn.

"Você já viu algo assim?" – perguntou Verônica.

"Já, em revistas antigas. Eu me escondia numa antiga universidade. Gostava de ver fotografias nos livros e revistas da biblioteca".– respondeu Finn com um ar saudosista.

Marguerite se levanta e segue em direção a cidade.

"Aonde você vai?" – questiona Verônica.

"Vou olhar de perto, quem sabe encontramos algo interessante. Vocês vêem?" – responde sorrindo com aquele olhar de curiosidade tão comum nos exploradores.

"Pode ser perigoso, Marguerite".– avisa Finn.

"Meu bem, tudo nesse platô é perigoso. E o que pode ter de tão perigoso num lugar tão pitoresco? Vocês vêem ou não vêem?" – replicou Marguerite.

Verônica e Finn se entreolham decidindo se vão ou se ficam. Quando olham novamente Marguerite já está longe delas, indo em direção a cidade.

"Hei, Marguerite, espere".– diz Verônica em voz não muito alta para não fazer alarde. Ela e Finn seguem pela mesma trilha e as três se encontram numa rua asfaltada no centro da vila.

"Ah, vocês vieram?" – ironiza Marguerite.

"Só pra garantir que você não se meterá em encrencas".– responde Verônica.

O lugar era um parecido com um subúrbio americano com casinhas brancas ajardinadas, alguns automóveis típicos da década de 50, algumas pessoas andando pelas ruas vestidas no estilo anos 50. Roupas estranhas para elas, num estilo americano, rockabilly.

Os olhos de nossas expedicionárias nunca vira nada parecido. Estavam extasiadas.

"Nossa, eu nunca tinha visto um lugar assim". – comentou Finn.

"Nem eu". – respondeu Verônica.

"Olha que eu viajei muito na minha vida, mas nunca vi nenhum lugar como este. Acho que estamos no futuro..." – avaliou Marguerite.

Passaram por um grupo de jovens em motocicletas passaram por elas e as cercaram.

"Hei, garotas. Não aparecem muitas forasteiras lindas como essas por aqui..." – disse um dos rapazes que as cercavam.

"Olha que gracinhas essas duas loirinhas". – disse um dos rapazes.

As três estavam encurraladas entre o bando.

"Eu não estou gostando nada disso". – disse Finn em voz baixa apenas para suas amigas escutarem.

"Nem eu" – completou Verônica.

"Vamos acabar com eles" – sugeriu Finn.

"Seria uma ótima idéia, mas se não percebeu estamos em menor numero..." – argumentou Marguerite, sorrindo pra disfarçar o nervosismo.

"Nesse caso, a gente pode tentar fugir..." – respondeu Finn.

Os motoqueiros começaram a circunda-las com suas motocicletas barulhentas. Verônica estava incomodada com tamanho barulho.

Finn empunhou sua balestra e Verônica já estava para sacar suas facas quando Marguerite decidiu usar uma abordagem mais política.

"Hei rapazes, estamos em visita a sua linda cidadezinha, não queremos confusão, só estamos de passagem". – abordou Marguerite ao grupo que as cercava.

"Quem são vocês?" – um dos rapazes questionou. Ele parecia ser o líder do grupo.

"E quem quer saber?" – retrucou Marguerite.

"Eu".– respondeu o rapaz.

"Bom, somos três lindas garotas que só estão de passagem e, aliás, já estamos indo embora, façam de conta que nem nos viram".– respondeu Marguerite.

"Nossa, pensei que você pudesse fazer melhor que isso..." – sussurro Finn para Marguerite.

"Elas não querem nos dizer quem são. Estão só de passagem. Vamos deixa-las ir pessoal." – disse o líder aos demais rapazes.

Eles abriram a roda, dando espaço para que elas passassem.

"Gentileza às vezes funciona".– Marguerite sussurrou para Finn.

"Não estou com um bom pressentimento..." – comentou Verônica.

Enquanto elas saiam, alguns motoqueiros fecharam o cerco.

"Agarrem-nas!" – ordenou o líder.

"Eu sabia. Tava fácil demais..." comentou Verônica enquanto tentava se defender.

Como estavam em maior numero, os rapazes as renderam rapidamente, apesar delas terem lutado pra se defender.

Um carro de polícia chegou no local. Os rapazes as soltaram e fugiram.

"Ao menos uma vez a polícia chega em hora oportuna".– comentou Marguerite.

Elas estavam se levantando e pegando suas armas quando os policiais deram voz de prisão.

"Polícia, né..." – comentou Finn.

"Eles não tem nada contra nós, deixe que eu resolvo isso".– completou Marguerite.

"Eu tenho medo quando ela diz isso".– replicou Verônica.

"Vocês estão presas".– disse um policial.

"Sob qual acusação?" – questionou Marguerite.

"Arruaça, desrespeito a ordem e a moral. E entrem logo no carro".– completou o outro policial.

"Hei esperem, nós somos as vítimas! Aqueles caras que estavam nos atacando..." – interferiu Finn.

"Imagine porquê, sua piranha. Entre logo ai".– disse um dos policiais enquanto empurrava Finn para dentro do carro.

"Oh não, não é nada disso que o senhor está pensando. Nós não..." – Marguerite tentava explicar-se quando foi interrompida com violência por um dos policiais.

"Cale a boca, cafetina! Nós reconhecemos gente da sua laia a distancia".– um dos policiais gritou com Marguerite e apontou a arma para ela.

"Entre logo no carro!" – completou o outro policial.

"Está bem". - respondeu Marguerite.

Em rumo a delegacia, as três no banco de trás do carro de policia estavam emburradas.

"Mas de quem foi à idéia de vir pra esse lugar?" – perguntou Marguerite.

"Foi sua" – responderam Verônica e Finn simultaneamente.

"Ah... Da próxima vez, me impeçam".– retrucou Marguerite.

"Calem a boca suas piranhas!" – gritou o policial que estava dirigindo.

"O que vão fazer conosco?" – perguntou Marguerite.

"Vocês vão para delegacia, vão ser fichadas e vão para o xadrez".– respondeu o policial que viajava no banco de carona.

"Como assim? Mas vocês não podem nos prender... Não podem fazer isso!" – protestou Marguerite.

"Claro que podemos, nós somos a lei".– respondeu o mesmo policial.

"Chegamos. Saiam do carro". - disse o outro.

Elas entraram algemadas na delegacia. Chamaram a atenção de todos os oficiais. A pouca roupa de Verônica e Finn atraiu muitos olhares dos homens e de reprovação das mulheres.

"Porque estão nos olhando assim?" – questionou Verônica.

"Jura que você não entendeu, querida?" – ironizou Marguerite.

"O que você está insinuando?" – retrucou Verônica.

"Não preciso insinuar, por culpa de vocês duas que estamos nessa enrascada".– respondeu Marguerite. "Se não se vestissem assim, esses idiotas não pensariam que eram prostitutas".

"Você fala demais, cafetina. Aliciar jovens para a vida fácil é crime neste país".– disse um policial enquanto as trancava na cela.

"Hei não me chame de cafetina, seu cretino!" – reclamou Marguerite.

"Mais uma acusação de desrespeito à autoridade".– respondeu o oficial. Marguerite espumou de raiva.

"Vocês vão nos deixar aqui? Assim?" – questionou Verônica.

"Por hora sim, vocês tem direito a um telefonema e a um advogado. Se não puderem pagar o estado indicará um defensor publico e amanhã terão uma audiência com o juiz". – respondeu o oficial.

"Ah que maravilha..." – resmungou Verônica.

"E agora, o que fazemos?" – perguntou Finn aflita.

"Por que estão olhando pra mim?" – disse Marguerite.

"Você não conhece tanta gente influente?" – sugeriu Verônica.

"Conhecer eu conheço, mas não faço idéia de onde estamos e em que época. Não sei se meus contatos servirão aqui".– respondeu realistamente Marguerite.

"Isso é fácil de descobrir".– disse Finn, e foi até a grade da cela. "Guarda, guarda".

"O que foi?" – um guarda se aproximou para ver o que ela queria.

"Que dia é hoje?" – perguntou Finn.

"As orgias de onde vocês saíram deviam estar cheias de entorpecentes, até perdeu a noção de tempo" – comentou o guarda com certo desdém. Finn ficou séria e interrogativa. O guarda riu e respondeu: "9 de julho de 1947".

"1947!" – exclamou Marguerite.

"24 anos...". – concluiu Verônica.

"E que lugar é esse?" – novamente inquiriu Finn ao guarda.

"Rss... De que planeta você veio, garota? Mais uma perdida na big apple..." – disse o guarda e saiu.

"Nova York!" – concluiu Marguerite.

"Nossa! Estamos em Nova York em 1947. E agora?" – questionou Finn mal humorada.

"Bom, temos o direito a um telefonema e um advogado..." – respondeu Marguerite.

"Você conhece algum advogado nessa cidade?" – perguntou Finn.

"Em 1947, não".– respondeu Marguerite desanimada.

"Mas você conhece alguém nessa cidade que possa nos ajudar?" – insistiu Finn.

"O único novayorkino vivo que eu conheço é o Ned Mallone. Os demais morreram na guerra". – respondeu Marguerite.

"Mas talvez ele tenha algum parente advogado... um irmão, quem sabe?" – sugeriu Finn agarrando-se a esperança de sair daquela cela.

"Não, o Ned é filho único..." – respondeu Verônica um tanto desanimada.

"Então, o que vamos fazer?" – questionou Finn com certo desespero.

"Eu não sei... Cadê o Roxton pra nos salvar nessas horas?" – pensou alto Marguerite.

Horas se passaram e as três encarceradas ficavam mais aflitas e angustiadas sem nada poder fazer. Estava escurecendo quando o guarda voltou acompanhado de um homem trajando terno e carregando uma pasta de couro preto.

"Madames, já que não tem um advogado, o estado mandou este aqui pra defende-las." – informou o guarda. "Elas são todas suas Pete."

Uma esperança de liberdade brotou no coração delas. De todas as aventuras que já passaram nunca haviam enfrentado um sistema prisional moderno. Não era um lugar do qual pudessem fugir a força, era um mundo diferente de tudo o que elas conheciam.

"Senhoras, o estado de Nova York me indicou como defensor das senhoras na acusação de arruaça, conduta imprópria e desrespeito a autoridade. Serei seu advogado doravante. Meu nome é Peter Layton". – disse o advogado.

Marguerite e Finn imediatamente olharam pra Verônica, que devolveu o mesmo olhar para ambas. Seria uma coincidência ou coisa do destino?

Perspicaz como é, Marguerite tomou a frente da conversa.

"Que maravilha, mr. Layton, então vai nos tirar daqui?" – disse ela com certa empolgação.

"Pretendo senhora..." – solicitou o nome dela.

"Krux. Marguerite Krux".– respondeu com toda sua elegância inglesa.

"Krux. Mas não depende só de mim. Preciso que me contem o que realmente aconteceu. Por que elas estão vestidas desse jeito?" – interpelou o advogado.

"O que há de errado com nossas roupas?" – questionou Verônica.

"É que de onde viemos não há muitas botiques para fazer compras". – antecipou-se Marguerite.

"Rss... Interessante, mas realmente preciso saber como se meteram nessa enrascada para poder livra-las da prisão". – continuou o advogado sem perder seu tom sério.

"A gente não fez nada. Apareceram uns motoqueiros e nos atacaram, a veio a policia e nos prendeu."– disse Finn.

"Humm... Continue".– disse o advogado, ouvindo atentamente a narração dos fatos.

Peter Layton era um advogado simpático e charmoso, aparentava ter 40 anos ou próximo disso. Tinha cabelos lisos, alourados e usava barba, bem desenhada e bem cuidada. Tinha olhar compreensivo, feição amistosa e modos gentis. Elegante e educado era bastante atencioso a suas causas e costumava lutar bravamente nos tribunais.

Enquanto Finn e Marguerite se revezavam na narrativa dos acontecimentos que as levaram até ali, omitindo de onde elas vieram, Verônica guardava silencio e observava o atencioso advogado. Este, disfarçadamente, também a observava com certa familiaridade.

"Então não são daqui?" – perguntou o advogado.

"Não, eu sou de Londres e elas da América do Sul".– respondeu Marguerite.

"Têm documentos? Passaporte?" – questionou o advogado.

Verônica e Finn se entreolharam desconhecendo o que seriam os tais documentos e passaporte. Elas não estavam familiarizadas com esse tipo de burocracia urbana.

"Bom, na verdade não temos nenhum documento aqui conosco".– respondeu Marguerite. "Nós fomos assaltadas quando chegamos a cidade e levaram tudo que tínhamos, toda nossa bagagem e nossos documentos, até nossas roupas. Ficamos despidas em meio à metrópole e conseguimos essas roupas num varal de uma companhia de teatro". – mentiu Marguerite.

"Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu?" – perguntou o advogado com certa desconfiança.

Marguerite arqueou as sobrancelhas fazendo sinal para que as duas confirmassem sua história.

"Foi".– disse Verônica.

"Exatamente isso que aconteceu".– confirmou Finn.

"Bem, é uma história fabulosa... Não será fácil um juiz engolir essa..." – ponderou o advogado. "Melhor dizerem a verdade".

"Então diga que viemos de 1923 de um platô pré-histórico na América Latina por uma janela temporal que funde por algum tempo a nossa dimensão com a sua e se não voltarmos para casa a tempo ficaremos presas aqui".– disse Verônica com a maior seriedade.

"Há-há-há-há. Verônica é muito espirituosa e adora fazer esses gracejos. Não leve a sério".– interferiu Marguerite tentando amenizar a estranheza da situação.

O advogado encarou seriamente Verônica, e ela permaneceu firme encarando-o também.

"Rss... Muito engraçado. Mas se eu chegar com essa história num tribunal, podem ter certeza que ficarão presas aqui. Ou melhor, ficarão presas num sanatório".– replicou o advogado.

Finn e Marguerite respiraram aliviadas. Verônica continuou encarando o advogado.

"Vou entrar com um Hábeas Corpus ainda esta noite. Não há provas contra vocês".– concluiu o advogado. "Até breve".– despediu-se e saiu.

Marguerite acena pra ele e quando ele sai do recinto ela vira-se furiosa para Verônica.

"Mas o que deu em você?" – esbraveja. "Você acha que algum juiz iria acreditar nessa história do platô? Iriam nos internar num sanatório e jogar a chave fora!" – continuou irritada.

"Pois é, Vê. Não é fácil acreditar na nossa história, por mais que seja verdade..." – complementou Finn.

"Eu não gostei do jeito que aquele homem me olhou".– disse Verônica.

"Que jeito?" – perguntou Finn.

"Como se a reconhecesse. Já tive muito essa sensação..." – respondeu Marguerite.

"Eu tive a mesma impressão".– completou Verônica.

"Talvez ele seja seu parente".– sugeriu Finn.

"Você acha?" – questionou Verônica e ficou pensativa, tentando-se lembrar do rosto de seu pai.

No platô, Roxton, Mallone e Challenger estavam escondidos numa pequena caverna sendo rondados por um T-Rex que estava à espreita.

"Você acha que vai demorar para ele desistir de nós?" – perguntou Mallone a Roxton.

"Em condições normais ele já deveria ter ido embora..." – respondeu Roxton.

"Creio que o esse calor tem causado alguns efeitos diversos no comportamento dos animais".– completou Challenger.

"Por exemplo?" – interpelou Mallone.

"Eles estão mais cansados, se deslocando mais vagarosamente, sendo presas mais fáceis aos predadores. Porém os predadores também estão mais lentos".– analisou o cientista.

"Em outras palavras, vai levar um tempão para esse T-Rex desistir de nós".– concluiu Roxton.

"Ainda bem que eu trouxe o meu cantil".– comentou o jornalista depois tomou um longo gole de água e se sentou esperando o predador ir-se embora.

Caia a tarde quando o advogado voltou trazendo consigo o Hábeas Corpus assinado pelo juiz. O guarda o acompanhou até a cela, abriu-a e libertou as moças.

"Muito obrigada Mr. Layton. Agora podemos ir?" – disse Marguerite.

"Ainda não, senhora Krux. Teremos uma audiência amanhã pela manhã".– respondeu o advogado.

"Não podemos esperar. Precisamos voltar para casa".– reagiu Verônica com preocupação, pois não sabiam quando a janela temporal se fecharia.

"Sinto muito, mas se não estiverem presentes na audiência de amanhã, voltarão para a prisão".– completou o advogado.

"Vamos ter que arriscar".– comentou Finn.

"Vamos sair logo daqui".– disse Marguerite apressada pra se ver longe daquela delegacia.

Fora da delegacia, Finn, Verônica, Marguerite se depararam com as luzes da cidade.

"Nossa! Esse lugar é fantástico!" – exclamou Finn extasiada pela beleza da cidade grande.

"Está mais linda do que eu me lembrava..." – comentou Marguerite.

"Senhora Krux, já esteve em Nova York antes?" – perguntou Pete.

"Ah sim, mas há muito tempo... Antes da guerra..." – respondeu Marguerite.

"Então não deve fazer tanto tempo. A guerra acabou há dois anos." – deduziu Pete.

"Dois anos? De que guerra o senhor está falando?" – questionou Marguerite.

"Da segunda guerra mundial, senhora".– respondeu Pete.

"Segunda guerra?" – continuou Marguerite.

"Sim, de 1939 a 1945. Os aliados ganharam mais uma vez, mas a Europa ficou destruída. Nós aqui na América não sofremos grandes perdas, a não ser contingentes militares enviados. Tínhamos que fazer a nossa parte na luta contra o nazismo".– continuou Pete.

"Não imaginava que isso voltasse a acontecer... Não bastou uma guerra, tiveram que fazer outra..." – completou Marguerite.

"Bom, não para por ai... Pelo que me lembro, outras virão".– comentou Finn.

"Como podes saber?" – interpelou Pete.

"Ela é vidente".– Verônica encerrou o assunto.

"Bom e agora, pra onde vocês vão?" – perguntou Pete.

"Não sei".– respondeu Verônica.

"Não temos dinheiro..." – completou Finn.

"Bom, isso é um problema. E vocês vão precisar de roupas mais discretas".– comentou o advogado. "Acho que posso dar um jeito nisso. Vejam comigo."

Elas entraram no automóvel dele e partiram. Pete levou-as a sua casa.

A casa de Pete Layton era num bairro chique de Nova York. Tinha herdado de seu pai. Seu trabalho como advogado lhe rendia suficiente para viver comodamente, o imóvel era herança de seu finado pai.

A residência era um sobrado com varandas em estilo colonial construído no começo do século.

"Senhoras, esta é minha humilde residência. Irei hospedá-las por esta noite".– ofereceu cordialmente abrigo as damas.

"Mas você é um genuíno cavalheiro, Mr. Layton".– elogiou Marguerite enquanto adentrava a residência.

"Nossa se isto é humilde... acho que o professor vai ter que me ensinar tudo de novo..." – comentou Finn deslumbrada com a decoração interna da casa.

"Bela casa. E sua esposa, Mr. Layton?" – perguntou Verônica desconfiada.

"Morreu num acidente de automóvel há 8 anos".– respondeu Pete com tristeza.

"Sinto muito." – disse Marguerite com educação.

"E você vive aqui nesse casarão sozinho?" – perguntou Finn.

"Não. Cuido de minha mãe e de Margot". – respondeu o advogado.

"Mas que homem mais bondoso é o senhor, Mr. Layton." – comentou Marguerite.

"Bondoso, eu? Rss... Nem tanto, senhora Krux. Diria que sou um homem que carrega suas culpas." – disse Pete enquanto as conduzia do hall a sala de estar.

"Culpas como assim?" – questionou Verônica curiosa com a explicação dada.

"Mary Anne, minha esposa estava grávida e certa tarde ela passou mal, me telefonou no escritório e eu... eu estava muito ocupado para atende-la. Ela telefonou para meu pai que prontamente foi até minha casa tomar as providencias. A bolsa havia estourado, ela estava em trabalho de parto. O médico que cuidava dela estava fora da cidade. O bebê se antecipara 2 meses... Então meu pai decidiu que seria melhor leva-la a um hospital. Quando estavam chegando perto do hospital, um automóvel sem controle os acertou em cheio. O impacto foi tamanho que Mary Anne, meu pai e o Mr. MacCarrol morreram na hora". – contou Pete com a voz embargada.

"Sinto muito, Mr. Layton." – disse Verônica arrependida por sua desconfiança.

"E quem era Mr. MacCarrol?" – perguntou Finn.

"Marido de Margot. Ele e Margot estavam passeando quando o carro de meu pai o atingiu durante o acidente. Margot ficou arrasada, já era avançada em idade e Mr. MacCarrol era tudo para ela. Ela e minha mãe ficaram muito ligadas depois disso, como ela não tinha mais ninguém no mundo, minha mãe convidou-a a morar aqui. Desde então, tenho cuidado de ambas. Elas são todo que me resta nessa vida..." – completou Pete com ternura.

"Geralmente eu e Marguerite não concordamos em muitas coisas, mas ela estava certa quando disse que você é um homem bondoso Mr. Layton." – concluiu Verônica abrindo-lhe seu primeiro sorriso.

"Bom, as senhoras devem estar cansadas. Vou pedir a governanta que lhes conduza até o quarto de hospedes para que possam se lavar e descansar um pouco até a hora do jantar." – disse Pete Layton.

"Além de bondoso, és um homem generoso e hospitaleiro, Mr. Layton." – elogiou Marguerite antes de sair.

"Deve ser de família..." – sussurrou Finn para Verônica.

Enquanto elas subiam Pete Layton foi para a sala de musica onde, sobre o piano de calda cor de ébano estavam vários porta retratos com as fotos de família. Entre essas Pete escolheu um retrato de pegando-o na mão, olhava-o procurando seu mistério.

No quarto de hospedes Marguerite agradeceu a governanta que lhes mostrara o aposento e preparara o banho bem como toalhas limpas e trouxera três caixas e depositara sobre as camas dizendo que Mr. Layton enviara para elas. Assim que a governanta saiu, Finn foi direto para as caixas que ela havia trazido. Abrindo-as encontrou trajes de dormir e vestidos elegantes, sapatos e acessórios femininos da época.

"Minha nossa! Esse seu tio é um gentlerman" – disse Marguerite para Verônica.

"Você não sabe se ele é meu tio." – desafiou Verônica.

"As pessoas se vestem assim nessa cidade?" – comentou Finn estranhando as roupas.

"Só as pessoas chiques. Isso é seda, cuidado." – disse Marguerite para Finn. Virando-se para Verônica, continuou: "Pra mim ele é seu tio. Caso não tenha reparado, ele te olha como se te reconhecesse."

"Eu também achei isso." – comentou Finn.

"Não sei... Em alguns momentos também tive essa impressão, mas como poderia me reconhecer se nunca nos vimos antes?" – argumentou Verônica.

"Você é muito parecida com sua mãe. Vai ver que ele conheceu sua mãe e está lembrando dela quando olha pra você".– arriscou Finn.

"Finn tem razão, deve ser isso".– concordou Marguerite.

"Será?" – disse Verônica resistindo as constatações de suas amigas.

"Vamos descobrir em breve. Mas agora, tudo o que quero é um bom banho." – disse Marguerite enquanto caminhava para a suíte. De lá avisou as outras: "O chuveiro é aquecido! Que maravilha! Quanto tempo eu não tomava um banho quente..."

Quase duas horas depois de terem chegado, todas há haviam se banhado e Marguerite ajudou Verônica e Finn a se vestirem com toda a elegância que o seu advogado ofereceu-lhes.

Por volta das 20 horas, a governanta bateu na porta e pediu para que descessem para o jantar. Elas desceram. Pareciam outras mulheres.

Finn desceu na frente, trajando um vestido de seda num tom de branco perolado, bem comportado com mangas lisas até o meio do braço, saia evasê abaixo do joelho. Usava brincos e pulseiras de pérolas. Marguerite desceu em seguida. Usava um taier azul escuro com saias levemente rodadas que modelavam sua silhueta com discrição, mas não deixava de ter sensualidade. O azul profundo do tecido realçava a cor dos olhos dela. Uma maquiagem discreta completava a sua entrada.

Verônica foi a ultima a descer. Vestia um vestido azul claro, com decote canoa, que lhe caia como se tivesse sido moldado em seu próprio corpo. Com brincos pendentes e um penteado elegante arrumado por Marguerite, ela estava divinal.

Quando entraram na sala, Pete ficou boquiaberto com a visão que tão belas mulheres.

Percebendo que ele ficara sem palavras, Marguerite antecipou-se e sugeriu que passassem a sala de jantar. Ele recobrou seus sentidos e conduziu-as ao outro recintuo.

Chegando lá, duas senhoras já de idade avançada estavam sentadas a mesa.

"Mas quem são essas garotas, Pete?" – perguntou uma das senhoras, a mãe de Pete. "São suas novas esposas?"

"Não reparem, por favor. Mamãe está ficando senil. Anda dizendo bobagens. Me desculpem".– desculpou-se envergonhado.

"Seu tolo. Devia se casar com elas. São tão lindas".– resmungou a outra velhinha.

"Pare com isso Margot. Assim você deixa minhas convidadas sem graça".– repreendeu Pete.

"Elas não parecem sem graça, mas você sim".– implicou Margot. As moças não puderam deixar de rir.

"Não reparem nessa também. Margot é pior que mamãe... Vamos sentem-se".– disse Pete, completamente encabulado com a situação.

"Pete, você não vai apresenta-las?" – perguntou a mãe dele.

"Oh, claro. Perdão. Estas são Marguerite Krux, Verônica e Finn." – apresentou as moças, depois apresentou a mãe e a amiga a elas. "E como vocês já devem ter percebido, esta é Meryl, minha mãe, e esta é Margot."

"Marguerite... Eu conheço alguém que se chama Marguerite..." – disse Margot para Marguerite. "Mas não consigo me lembrar quem é..."

"É você mesma, sua velha esquecida." – implicou Meryl.

"Pensei que se chamasse Margot." – replicou Marguerite.

"Margot é apelido. Esses americanos adoram dar apelidos a tudo!" – respondeu sorrindo.

"Então a senhora não é daqui?" – perguntou Marguerite.

"Não sou?" – devolveu a pergunta, pois tinha se esquecido. Olhou para Meryl procurando uma resposta, mas a amiga deu de ombros, indicando que também não sabia.

"Não, ela é irlandesa." – respondeu Pete.

"Irlandesa? Quem? Ela é irlandesa?" – Margot confundira tudo e estava questionando Marguerite.

"Acho que não... Inglesa, mais provavelmente".– respondeu tentando ser simpática.

"Tem certeza? Você parece irlandesa..." – insistiu Margot.

"Quem sabe, talvez seja mesmo".– respondeu Marguerite com ternura que não lhe era comum.

"Não dê trela para essa daí, minha querida, senão ela não te larga mais!" – disse Meryl para Marguerite, implicando com a amiga.

"Por favor, não reparem. Essas duas gracinhas passam o dia implicando uma com a outra, mas no fundo se amam".– comentou Pete segurando nas mãos de sua mãe e da amiga.

"Parece algumas pessoas que eu conheço".– alfinetou Finn referindo-se a relação de Marguerite e Roxton. Marguerite não gostou. Como estava sentada na cabeceira da mesa, pisou no pé de Finn para que essa parasse com o assunto.

"Ai! Você pisou no meu pé!" – reclamou Finn e olhou acusadoramente para Marguerite. Esta encarou-a, com vontade de esgana-la, mas o decoro social não lhe permitiria este pequeno prazer.

"Olha que engraçado... Red fazia o mesmo comigo quando dizia algo que ele não gostava. E ficava tão bravo quanto você..." – riu-se da situação a velha Margot.

"Red era o seu marido, Margot?" – perguntou Finn.

"Ah sim. Meu Red... Você me lembra ele, minha filha." – disse isso olhando para Marguerite.

"E você, por que está tão quieta Abi?" – perguntou Meryl segurando na mão de Verônica. Esta ficou pálida. Virou-se com olhos arregalados a fitar a meiga velhinha.

"Mamãe, por favor..." – repreendeu Pete.

"Oras, menino, vá chamar seu irmão Tomas. Eu não vejo Tomas a tanto tempo... Onde ele está Abi? Onde está o Tomas? Vocês não me dão notícias... Sempre digo ao Jonnathan que deveriam nos visitar mais." – falou a velhinha com toda a meiguice e lampejos de memória que iam e vinham.

"Meu nome é Verônica, senhora Layton".– recompondo-se do impacto, Verônica responde a Meryl, mas está visivelmente emocionada.

"Me desculpe Verônica. Mamãe confunde as pessoas de vez em quando".– disse Pete também atordoado.

"Não me confundo não. Estou olhando para minha nora e não a reconheceria? Está pensando que eu estou senil? Olha como fala com sua mãe menino!" – resmungou a velha Meryl. "Diga a ele que é você, Abi, diga" – insistiu com meiguice.

Verônica estava quase chorando enquanto olhava nos olhos carinhosos daquela senhora que acabara de constatar ser sua avó. Uma lágrima molhou o seu rosto e ela olhou para Pete e novamente para Meryl.

"Meu nome é Verônica, mas minha mãe chamava-se Abigail e meu pai Tomas Layton".– confessou com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Oh meu Deus!" – exclamou Pete Layton pondo-se de pé.

"Oh, então você não é a Abi? Você não é a minha nora?" – disse Meryl confusa.

"Não sua velha senil. Ela é sua neta".– resmungou Margot.

"Oh! Você é minha neta?" – perguntou Meryl a Verônica.

"Sim." – respondeu chorando e abraçou a doce velhinha.

Pete se levantou e indo ao encontro delas se abraçaram todos num reencontro familiar.

"Que lindo! Agora podemos jantar? Eu estou com fome".– resmungou Margot.

Finn alternou olhares entre Margot e Marguerite, achando muito familiar o jeito de Margot.

A emoção do reencontro foi grande. Pete estava comovido de reencontrar sua sobrinha. Meryl esta feliz, mas poderia se esquecer disso a qualquer momento.

"Eu sabia, desde a primeira vez que olhei para você, via Abi e Tom em você Verônica." – confessou Pete. "E onde eles estão? Como está meu irmão? Minha cunhada?" – inquiriu ele.

"Meu pai morreu há muito tempo, quando eu ainda era só uma criança."- contou Verônica com tristeza.

"Oh meu Deus... E como foi isso?" – perguntou Pete.

"Fomos atacados e ele tentou nos defender." – contou Verônica.

"Tom não vai voltar?" – perguntou Meryl.

"Sinto muito vovó." – disse Verônica.

Pete sentou-se, abaixou a cabeça pensativamente, respirou fundo e disse:

"Depois de tantos anos sem nenhuma notícia deles, tinha concluído que tinham morrido, mas ainda tinha uma pequena esperança de estar enganado... Mas não estava. Ai, meu coração dói de dor e alegria nesse instante".

"O meu também." – concordou Verônica.

"Mas e Abi, sua mãe?" – continuou Pete.

"Eu não sei. Não a vejo há mais de dez anos... Quando meu pai morreu, fugimos para escapar, depois... Só me lembro que fui criada por uma tribo de amazonas. Não sei dizer onde está minha mãe".– contou Verônica com pesar.

"Pobrezinha! Mas você não está mais sozinha. De agora em diante ficará conosco. Vou achar esplendido ter uma netinha tão linda quanto você, Abi".– disse Meryl com ternura.

"É Verônica, mamãe".– corrigiu Pete.

"Verônica. Foi isso que eu disse. Não foi?" – confundiu-se Meryl.

Os sentimentos de Verônica pregaram-lhe uma peça. Estava absolutamente feliz por ter encontrado sua avó e seu tio. Era a única referencia de parentes que ela jamais tivera. Desde que se entendia por gente vivera sozinha ou com outras pessoas, ninguém com quem tivesse laços de sangue. E isso agora era mais forte do que ela sequer pensou ser.

Por outro lado, ela tinha sim uma família, uma família estranha, perdida no meio da selva, uma família que ela adotou e por quem foi também adotada e na qual apesar das dificuldades e atritos, tinha aprendido a conviver e a amar.

À parte aos conflitos interiores de Verônica, Marguerite e Finn estavam preocupadas com as intenções dos Laytons, inclusive da própria Verônica. Todas sabiam que esses portais temporais eram instáveis e que se não voltassem para casa a tempo poderiam ficar presas naquela época e nunca mais re-ver seus amigos Challenger, Ned e Roxton, nunca mais voltar ao platô.

Passada a emoção inicial, prosseguiram o jantar e depois passaram a sala de musica. Margot ofereceu-se para tocar. Ela adorava tocar piano e cantar algumas canções típicas irlandesas e uns clássicos. Tocou a primeira musica magnificamente.

"Eu sempre me impressiono como ela esquece de tanta coisa e lembra de todas as notas dessa canção..." – comentou Pete.

"Essa musica que eu vou tocar agora será em homenagem a filha perdida dos Laytons, que agora foi encontrada." – proclamou Margot virando-se para sua pequena platéia.

Ela começou a tocar uma melodia lindíssima e iniciou o canto de uns versos de sua autoria, canção esta que cantava toda à noite antes de dormir nos últimos 50 anos. No meio da canção, ela deixou as mãos sobre o teclado e com voz embargada tentou terminar o verso, mas não conseguiu.

"Me desculpem! Me desculpem!" – Margot levantou-se e saiu emocionada.

"O que deu nela?" – perguntou Marguerite.

"Ela sempre tem esses ataques de melancolia. Ora pelo marido morto, ora pela filha desaparecida que ela procura há muitos anos, e nunca encontrou. Pobre Margot..." – explicou Pete.

"Mas hoje é noite de festa e alegria, não de tristeza... A minha netinha voltou para casa. Estou tão feliz! Estou muito feliz Pete. Obrigada por trazer minha netinha para mim".– disse Meryl.

Marguerite estava feliz por Verônica, mas essas reuniões familiares sempre lhe causavam uma sensação estranha. Ela aproveitou que todas as atenções estavam sobre Verônica e saiu discretamente. Seguiu por um corredor e saiu por uma porta envidraçada numa varanda. Margot estava apoiada ao guarda corpo olhando as estrelas.

"Olá." – disse mansamente Marguerite anunciando sua chegada.

Margot lançou-lhe um olhar amistoso e disse algumas palavras num dialeto irlandês raro e pouco conhecido.

"Rss... Concordo plenamente. A lua hoje está encantadora." – respondeu Marguerite.

"Onde você aprendeu este dialeto?" – inquiriu Margot com espanto.

O dialeto que ela usara era praticamente uma língua morta, usada preferencialmente pelo seu clã, mas que havia se dissolvido na modernidade dos últimos quatro séculos. Basicamente era ensinado apenas as pessoas da família de Margot, era um rito familiar.

"Eu não aprendi. Apenas entendo o que você disse".– respondeu Marguerite achando que deveria ter ficado calada e fingido não estar entendendo nada.

Margot era uma senhora de mais ou menos oitenta anos, mas não aparentava tanto. Tinha pele bem cuidada, modos elegantes e um olhar obstinado de quem não desistia de seus objetivos mesmo quando tudo parecia perdido.

"Impressionante, minha querida. Esta língua é considerada morta." – observou Margot.

Marguerite sorriu desconfiada e sem dizer palavra aproximou-se daquela senhora e juntas observaram as estrelas.

"Seu nome é mesmo Marguerite?" – perguntou Margot sem desviar os olhos das estrelas que enfeitavam aquela noite quente.

"Creio que sim." – respondeu Marguerite fingindo não dar muita importância.

"Humm... De que parte da Irlanda você é?" – continuou Margot.

"Que eu saiba sou inglesa." – respondeu Marguerite já incomodada com o retorno ao assunto. Parecia que aquela senhora estava muito interessada. A questão era porquê?

"Sinto saudades da Irlanda. Dos campos, minha casa, meu Red... Ele era um homem fantástico, sabe. Capaz dos maiores sacrifícios por minha causa, por causa de nossa família. Um homem impar." – elogiou Margot.

"Conheço um homem desse tipo." – comentou Marguerite com um sorriso que involuntariamente insistia em esboçar-se nos seus lábios.

"É seu marido?" – interpelou Margot.

"Oh não." – replicou rapidamente Marguerite.

"Por que não?" – inquiriu Margot enfaticamente.

"Ahm... Bem não é tão simples... Ele é um lord".– respondeu Marguerite com as primeiras palavras que se juntaram em sua mente. Essa não era uma resposta fácil, objetiva. Exigia dela muitas explicações mais convincentes que seus sofismas de sempre.

"Esse homem será seu".– disse Margot para Marguerite olhando em seus olhos. Marguerite estranhou o ocorrido e manteve-se calada.

"Homens assim como o meu Red e esse seu lord são destinados a mulheres como nós, minha querida".– disse Margot e pegando-a pelo braço continuou: "Venha, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa".

"Claro".– respondeu educadamente Marguerite e entrou na casa ao lado de Margot.

A noite na floresta amenizou o calor intenso, mas a temperatura ainda era bem quente.

Roxton, Mallone e Challenger finalmente tinham conseguido voltar para casa da árvore. Estavam cansados, sujos e embanhados em suor.

"Hoje estou precisando de um banho como aqueles que Marguerite constuma tomar, looooooongos". – disse Mallone com alegria de finalmente chegar em casa.

"Creio que isso não é muito prudente, dadas às condições de nossas reservas de água potável".– respondeu Challenger.

"Onde estão as garotas?" – questionou Roxton depois de olhar ao redor e não ver achar suas amigas.

"Curioso. Elas deveriam estar em casa a essas horas..." – comentou Challenger.

"Talvez estejam nos quartos. Vou ver." – disse Mallone, depois saiu em direção aos quartos. Voltou em seguida sem notícias.

"Nada delas?" – perguntou Roxton quando Ned voltou.

"Não." – respondeu Mallone.

"Elas foram a lagoa." – comentou Challenger.

"Como você sabe?" – perguntou Mallone.

"Deixaram um bilhete aqui".– disse apontando para um bilhete preso a parede com uma faca.

"Humm... Não estou gostando disso... Elas já deveriam ter voltado." – resmungou Roxton.

"Talvez tenham enfrentado o mesmo problema que nós. Talvez estejam escondidas de algum predador, esperando o perigo passar." – argumentou Challenger.

"Realmente. Não podemos fazer nada agora, a não ser esperar. Já está escuro. Se elas estiverem escondidas, certamente, irão esperar o dia amanhecer para retornar. – completou Mallone.

"É, pode ser." – retrucou Roxton.

"Verônica não arriscaria andar na selva no escuro nessas condições." – disse Challenger para Roxton.

"Não mesmo. Ela conhece isso aqui melhor que todos nós." – confessou Roxton.

"Isso mesmo. Se ela achou melhor esperar o dia amanhecer para retornar, ela sabe o que faz." – completou Challenger.

"Exato. Agora vou tomar um bom e demorado banho." – disse Mallone e saiu para se lavar.

"Não demore muito. Preciso de um banho também." – falou Challenger em tom mais alto pois Mallone já desaparecera de sua vista.

Meryl e Pete estavam nas nuvens de tanta felicidade por terem encontrado Verônica. Cercavam-na de mimos e atenções.

Finn sentiu-se um tanto deslocada. Verônica entretida com paparicos de seus parentes, Margot e Marguerite saíram, e ela ficou ali, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Era uma sensação desagradável, mas não estranha. Na vida de Finn era até comum acontecer.

Discretamente ela levantou-se e foi até o piano onde havia vários porta-retratos e observou aquelas fotografias em preto e branco. Esta é a família da Verônica, pensou e uma insegurança subtamente fez seu coração apertar-se. Finn não entendia o porquê e isso a frustrava mais ainda.

Quando se tem uma vida muito difícil, cheia de dores, de sofrimentos, de privações fica-se desconfiado de todo bem que se achega, pois o bem é coisa estranha pra quem se acostumou com o mal de cada dia. Mas Finn se deu uma chance de experimentar algo novo, e se deu bem, acostumou-se bem em uma família estranha formada por um cientista excêntrico e brilhante; uma mulher misteriosa e com o dom de fazer coisas incríveis, às vezes decepcionantes e impertinentes, mas uma pessoa muito interessante; um caçador experiente e devotado aos seus amigos que é um cavalheiro; um jornalista meio tímido meio atrevido, muito criativo e inteligente, que tem seus temores e enfrenta-os corajosamente; e Verônica, uma amiga a qual tinha se tornado para Finn como uma irmã a qual ela jamais teve.

"Conte-me de você meu bem." – solicitou Meryl segurando a mão de Verônica.

"Bem, não sei por onde começar..." – respondeu Verônica tentando ganhar tempo pra avaliar melhor se contava ou não toda a verdade sobre si. Pensava que fosse informação demais para ser posta assim de uma hora para a outra. Aquela simpática velhinha que era sua avó paterna não merecia tamanho choque sem um preparo cuidadoso para a história.

"Comece do inicio. É sempre o melhor local para se começar".– sugeriu Pete.

"Bom, eu moro na floresta amazônica".– disse preocupada em filtrar as informações.

"Na floresta? Você deve estar se referindo a alguma cidadezinha em meio a floresta, não é mesmo?" – tentou corrigir Meryl.

"Não, moro na floresta mesmo. Numa casa na árvore que meu pai construiu quando a expedição chegou lá".– afirmou Verônica.

"Uma casa na árvore? Papai e Tom construíram uma quando éramos crianças..." – comentou Pete.

"Verdade. Tom era bom nessas coisas".– disse Meryl e lembrou-se do filho com saudades.

"Então a expedição de Tom e Abi fundaram uma vila no meio da floresta?" – arriscou Pete.

"Não. Todos morreram. Uns de doenças como malária, os outros no ataque no qual meu pai morreu. Só minha mãe e eu escapamos vivas".– contou com pesar.

"Pobre Tom..." – poderou Meryl.

"E você viveu sozinha desde então?" – perguntou Pete.

"Mais ou menos. Foram dez anos em que fiquei entre aldeias de amazonas e dos zangas. Eles são amigos e me ensinaram a sobreviver na selva. Sou muito grata a eles. Depois, há cerca de três anos, chegou a expedição do professor Challenger, e ofereci abrigo em minha casa para eles." – respondeu Verônica.

"Humm... E Marguerite e Finn?" – perguntou Pete.

"Marguerite veio com a expedição do Challenger. Finn, bem, Finn apareceu depois. Challenger a encontrou sozinha num ambiente hostil e..." – Verônica encarava Finn procurando melhores palavras para não dizer como Finn foi parar no platô.

"O Challenger me convidou para morar com eles".– completou Finn tentando ajudar.

"Oh que homem mais esperto. Arranjou uma noiva tão linda".– comentou Meryl.

"Não, não é nada disso. Challenger é..." – Finn tentou se explicar.

"Oh, ele é casado com aquela outra amiga de vocês..." – completou Meryl.

"Marguerite? Não, vovó. Ele não é casado com Marguerite. Imagina..." – Verônica riu-se da idéia de pensar nos dois casados. Pareceu-lhe hilário Marguerite casada com um cientista mais velho e sem fortuna. Impossível.

"O professor é como um... um pai para nós todos".– completou Finn.

"Oh! Acho que confundi as coisas. Me perdoem".– desculpou-se Meryl.

"Acho que está na hora da senhora se recolher, mamãe".– aconselhou Pete.

"Ah, mais já... Estou tão feliz de ter finalmente minha netinha por aqui". – disse Meryl meigamente.

"Também estou, mamãe, mas seu médico vem visita-la amanhã pela manhã e não queremos que não esteja em condições de atende-lo, não é mesmo".– sugeriu Pete.

"Ah, aquele velho rabugendo do Ed vai querer me mandar fazer dúzias de exames de novo..." – resmungou Meryl.

"Não diga isso mamãe, Dr. Mallone sempre foi tão atencioso com nossa família".– respondeu Pete.

"Dr. Mallone?" – perguntou Verônica.

"Sim, Dr. Edgar Mallone. Ele nos atende há mais de 30 anos. Já se tornou um amigo da família".– respondeu Pete.

"Mundo pequeno!" – comentou Finn.

"Desculpe?" – questionou Pete sem entender o comentário de Finn.

"Esse dr. Mallone, por acaso tem um filho chamado Edward?"- perguntou Verônica.

"Tinha. Era um jornalista, foi correspondente de guerra, depois foi fazer uma cobertura na América do sul e nunca mais voltou... Mas isso já faz muito tempo. Mais de vinte anos. Achamos que ele deve ter morrido por lá. Mas dr. Mallone ainda tem esperança de que o filho volte algum dia." – responde Pete ceticamente. Faz uma pausa e pergunta: "Por quê, acaso vocês conheceram o filho dele?"

"Conhecemos? A Verônica é namorada dele!" – Finn dispara a notícia sem noção das conseqüências. Verônica a encara furiosa.

"Isso é verdade, Verônica?" – retruca Pete.

"Oops!" – diz Finn percebendo que falou demais.

No quarto de Margot, ela e Marguerite conversam sobre Marguerite.

"Então você cresceu num orfanato?" – perguntou Margot.

"Foi. Todo mundo diz que eu sou insuportável. Acho que meus pais perceberam isso muito cedo e deram um jeito de se livrar de mim".– respondeu Marguerite rindo-se da situação para disfarçar o quanto isso a magoava.

"Com quantos anos estava quando aconteceu isso?" – continuou Margot.

"Não sei ao certo".– Marguerite fez uma pausa e riu. "Eu não sei ao certo qual a minha idade verdadeira. Nem sei porque estou te contando isso, Margot, não digo isso a ninguém".– respondeu Marguerite.

"Há coisas que não se diz a ninguém mesmo, minha querida".– concordou Margot.

Marguerite viu a chance de encerrar por ai o assunto da triste história de vida de Marguerite Krux e passou a penteadeira de Margot. Algumas jóias lindíssimas estavam sobre o tampo e outras dentro do porta-jóias aberto.

"Mas que jóia lindíssima Margot!" – disse Marguerite tomando em suas mãos um colar de brilhantes que estava sobre a penteadeira.

"Ah esse foi um presente de meu Red, estávamos em Singapura... Lugar exótico, mas com bailes muito divertidos".– comentou Margot enquanto se levantava e ia ao encontro de Marguerite na penteadeira.

"Realmente, o melhor de Singapura eram os bailes..." – lembrou-se Marguerite.

"Já esteve em Singapura?" – perguntou Margot.

"Morei lá um tempo".– respondeu Marguerite.

"Singapura é um lugar interessante, mas um tanto inapropriado para uma moça sozinha".– estranhou Margot.

"Verdade. Mas no meu caso não estava sozinha. Fui morar lá com meu primeiro marido. Ele tinha negócios por lá".– justificou Marguerite.

"Então você é casada?" – perguntou Margot.

"Fui algumas vezes. Mas os homens com quem me casei insistiram em morrer e me deixar sozinha e rica... deve ser minha sina".– contou com humor ácido que é tão característico a Marguerite.

Margot riu com ternura.

"Algum deles você amou, minha querida?" – inferiu Margot tocando num assunto difícil para Marguerite.

"Dos que me casei, apenas um. O primeiro. Depois passei muitos anos odiando-o, mas já superamos isso".– contou Marguerite.

Marguerite estava se estranhando. Levara anos para contar algo de sua vida para seus amigos com quem convivia diariamente e estava se abrindo com aquela velha senhora a qual acabara de conhecer. "Porquê estou contando tudo isso?" - pensou ela, mas sentia-se segura e confortável na presença daquela senhora Margot.

"Gostaria de experimentar o colar?" – sugeriu Margot.

"Claro".– respondeu prontamente Marguerite. Como estava vestindo um tailer de cola alta, tirou-o, ficando apenas com uma blusa de seda num tom azul acinzentado com decote canoa, a qual lhe permitiria apreciar melhor a jóia sobre a sua alva tez.

Sentou-se no banco em frente a penteadeira colocou a jóia em frente ao pescoço e olhou-se no espelho.

"É lindíssima!" – admirou Marguerite.

"Deixe-me ajuda-la com o fecho".– ofereceu-se Margot.

"Por favor." – respondeu Marguerite e puxou para o lado seus longos cabelos dando acesso ao pescoço.

Ao abaixar o braço direito, a alça da blusa desceu deixando seu sinal de nascença a vista de Margot. Vendo o sinal de Marguerite, Margot arregalou os olhos e ficou espantada. Marguerite não percebeu, estava encantada com o colar. Alinhou-se e ficou admirando a jóia.

Margot afastou-se, foi para a cabeceira de sua cama onde havia algumas fotografias de sua família. Tomou uma das fotografias olhou-a e apertou contra o peito.

"Esse colar é realmente deslumbrante, Margot. Melhor eu tirar logo antes que crie laços sentimentais." – gracejou Marguerite enquanto tirava o colar. Ao devolve-lo ao porta-jóias viu o Margot visivelmente abalada segurando um porta retrato contra o peito. Levantou-se, foi até ela.

"Você está se sentindo bem?" – perguntou Marguerite preocupada.

Margot estendeu a fotografia para ela.

"Que linda! É sua filha?" – perguntou Marguerite. Margot assentiu com a cabeça.

"E onde ela está?" – continuou Marguerite no mesmo tom.

"Aqui." – respondeu Margot com espanto.

"Humm... Pensei ter ouvido Mr. Layton dizer que viviam aqui apenas você, Meryl e ele." – estranhou Marguerite.

"Exatamente. Mas ela está aqui. Oh meu Deus! Diante dos meus olhos".– disse Margot enquanto olhava fixamente para Marguerite.

"O que?" – disse Marguerite sem entender direito o que se passava.

"Minha querida. Você é essa criança da fotografia. Você é a minha filha. Minha Dana a quem eu procurei a vida toda".– disse Margot derramando-se em lágrimas de alegria.

Marguerite ficou chocada com a notícia. Margot abraçou-a e ela demorou a corresponder, pois não estava entendendo como aquilo poderia acontecer.

"Oh, minha filha! Minha Dana! Te encontrei! Te encontrei finalmente".– dizia Margot em meio a lagrimas.

"Espera. Espera Margot. Como assim eu sou sua filha? Como você pode dizer isso, assim com tanta certeza?" – disse soltando-se do abraço.

"É você. É você." – disse Margot mostrando-lhe outra vez o retrato.

Marguerite estava desconfiada. Depois de tantos anos sozinha no mundo, sofrendo a rejeição, sentindo a dor de não pertencer a uma família, ela tinha se tornado resistente a boas coisas. Assim era com John Roxton e assim estava sendo com Margot MacCaroll.

"Margot, existem milhares de pessoas de cabelos cacheados e olhos claros, como o da sua filha e os meus. Isso não prova nada".– disse Marguerite com ternura. Ela tinha se afeiçoado àquela senhora. Não sabia bem porquê. Tratava-lhe com mais gentileza e afeto do que reservava as demais pessoas.

"Você tem razão. Isso não prova nada." – disse Margot recompondo-se. Depois colocou a mão no ombro de Marguerite, derrubou a manga da blusa e puxou o ombro dela tocando no sinal de nascença e disse: "Mas isso prova. Esta é a marca da minha família. Tudo começou por causa dessa marca".

Marguerite olhou a marca e olhou para Margot que estava séria.

"O que você esta dizendo?" – perguntou após uma pausa.

"Você é minha filha que estava perdida no mundo e agora está aqui comigo".– Margot não podia conter a felicidade enquanto proferia estas palavras.

"Margot, me desculpe, mas eu não estou entendendo essa sua história. Como assim isso é um sinal de família. Você tem um igual?" – questionou Marguerite cética.

"Não, não tenho, mas esse é o sinal da casa de Danu. Eu sou descendente direta desta família e você é a escolhida. Por isso tivemos que fugir da Irlanda..." – respondeu Margot ligeiramente desapontada por Marguerite estar dificultando as coisas.

"Por favor, entenda que isso não é fácil para mim. Poderia me explicar essa história desde o principio?" – sugeriu Marguerite tentando entender aquele quebra-cabeças.

"Claro. É razoável que queiras entender tudo, minha querida. Você é tão parecida com seu pai. Red também queria entender bem as coisas... Mas tudo bem, vamos começar do inicio, mas não se assuste, com alguns detalhes por favor. Algumas coisas nessa história parecem fantásticas demais para serem verdade." – preveniu Margot.

"Você não faz idéia de como estou habituada a essas coisas fantásticas demais para serem verdade, mas são..." – disse Marguerite se referindo as aventuras no platô.

Nos momentos seguintes Margot narrou sua história, a da sua família e como ela e o marido precisaram fugir da Irlanda e esconder sua filhinha num orfanato até que a perseguição amenizasse. Planejavam busca-la depois que as coisas fossem esquecidas e pudessem reconstruir suas vidas juntos como família, mas Marguerite fugiu do orfanato antes disso e passaram então a procura-la pelo mundo a fora todos os dias de suas vidas. Red e Margot gastaram quase toda sua fortuna procurando por sua filha, mas sem êxito.

Marguerite ouvia tudo com espanto. Tantas vezes eles estiveram tão próximos de a encontrar, mas o destino não lhe deu essa oportunidade.

"Então tudo começou por causa de uma criança que viu meu sinal?" – perguntou Marguerite depois de ouvir toda a história.

"Ah sim. Se a pequena Julia não tivesse visto e contado aos pais dela sobre isso, nossas vidas teriam sido bem diferentes." – ponderou Margot.

"Sempre aparece uma Julia para ser pedra no meu sapato..." – comentou Marguerite.

"Mas essa garotinha era sua prima. Era filha de Iago, irmão de seu pai. E nosso maior perseguidor. Como disse, se não tivéssemos fugido, teriam queimado a você e a mim numa fogueira em praça pública como se fazia na época da inquisição. Iago me acusava de bruxaria, mas apenas descendo de uma família de sacerdotisas druidas".– completou Margot.

"Sacerdotisas druidas... como Morighan?" – inquiriu Marguerite.

"Sim. Somos descendentes diretas de Morighan".– respondeu Margot.

"Era o que eu desconfiava..." – pensou alto Marguerite.

"Minha querida, existe uma profecia..." – começou Margot.

"Oh, por favor, não me conte. Acho que não vou querer escutar isso agora".- repreendeu Marguerite.

"Claro. Mas preciso perguntar uma coisa".– disse Margot.

"Pergunte".– autorizou Marguerite ainda atordoada com a história.

"Agora você acredita em mim?" – questionou Margot, aproximando-se dela.

"Sim".– respondeu Marguerite fitando-a com ternura.

"Então já posso abraçar a minha filha?" – perguntou Margot de braços abertos para recebe-la.

Marguerite não respondeu. A voz lhe faltou. Ela apenas lançou-se nos braços da mãe e choraram juntas as duas.

Custou muito a Verônica e Finn explicarem como conheciam Ned Mallone e a história de Verônica ser namorada dele. Enfim, Pete não engoliu a história, mas deixou que elas pensassem que ele tinha se dado por satisfeito com as explicações mal dadas que elas improvisaram.

Meryl já tinha se retirado. Passavam das onze horas e na manhã seguinte teriam uma audiência com o juiz. Precisavam estar descansados para se apresentarem bem.

"Já está tarde. Amanhã temos audiência. Melhor nos recolhermos. Temos muito tempo para todas as histórias depois. O quarto de hospedes já deve estar preparado. Melhor vocês irem dormir." – disse Pete.

"Estou mesmo cansada".– comentou Finn.

"E onde está Marguerite?" – observou Verônica que ela havia saído há muito tempo e não retornara.

"Talvez já tenha se recolhido".– sugeriu Pete.

"Isso não seria estranho. Marguerite adora dormir". – respondeu Verônica.

"É mesmo, ela já deve estar na cama há horas".– completou Finn.

"Então, melhor seguirem o exemplo dela. Acho que não vão querer aparecer na corte com olheiras".– gracejou Pete.

"Boa noite Pete." – disse Finn e subiu.

"Boa noite, tio Pete e obrigada por tudo".– disse Verônica, depois beijou-lhe o rosto e subiu.

Pete ficou observando ao pé da escada as duas subirem.

Chegando no quarto de hospedes, Finn e Verônica entraram e após acender a luz perceberam que Marguerite não se encontrava ali.

"Ué? Cadê ela?" – questionou Finn.

Verônica deu de ombros.

Logo após, Marguerite entrou pela porta.

"Ai está você. Achamos que estava dormindo faz tempo..." – disse Finn.

"Nem sei se vou conseguir dormir esta noite".– respondeu Marguerite.

"Por que?" – perguntou Verônica.

"Sabe a Margot? Ela é minha mãe".– disse Marguerite ainda chocada com tanta novidade.

"Sua mãe?" – inferiu Verônica.

"É, ela descobriu por causa do meu sinal de nascença".– respondeu Marguerite.

"Puxa, Marguerite, que bom!" – disse Finn com animação.

"Meu nome não é Marguerite, é Danna. Danna MacCaroll".– respondeu Marguerite.

"Danna? Vai ser estranho te chamar assim".– comentou Verônica.

"Também acho... Posso continuar te chamando de Marguerite?" – perguntou Finn.

"Claro. Acho que vou levar um tempo pra me acostumar com isso". – declarou Marguerite.

"Quanta novidade pra uma noite só!" – observou Verônica.

"Ah, lembram da Julia, aquela pistoleira." – comentou Marguerite.

"Aquela que a Verônica matou?" – lembrou Finn.

"Só porque ela atirou na Marguerite." – justificou-se Verônica.

"O que tem ela?" – perguntou Finn.

"Era minha prima." – contou Marguerite.

"O que? Roxton era casado com sua prima?" – riu-se Finn.

"Humm... Devo me desculpar por ter dado um fim nela?" – disse Verônica.

"Não, em absoluto. Por causa daquela desgraçada meus pais tiveram que me esconder naquele maldito orfanato e tudo que eu passei de ruim nesta vida começou por causa dela".– respondeu Marguerite.

"Então, bem feito".– comentou Finn.

"E sua mãe como está?" – perguntou Verônica.

"Deixei-a dormindo em seu quarto. Estava muito emocionada..." – respondeu Marguerite.

"E você parece chocada." – comentou Verônica.

"E estou mesmo. Nem sei o que pensar..." – respondeu Marguerite.

"E amanhã vamos conhecer o pai do Ned." – acrescentou Finn.

"O pai do Ned?" – perguntou Marguerite.

"Ele é o medico de Meryl." – respondeu Verônica.

"Todo mundo está NY. Uau! Acho que vou precisar de tempo pra assimilar tudo isso".– completou Marguerite.

"Eu também".– concordou Verônica.

"Então vamos dormir".– sugeriu Finn.

Marguerite e Verônica concordaram e as três trocaram-se e foram dormir.

Depois de tomar banhos revigorantes e jantarem cada um dos rapazes foram as suas atividades favoritas de fim de noite. Challenger foi para o laboratório. Estava desenvolvendo uma nova técnica para trabalhar o látex. Mallone foi fazer anotações no seu diário e Roxton foi para a varanda, sozinho.

Apoiado a uma das colunas Lord Roxton ficou observando aquele espaço da varanda em silêncio. Não disse palavra alguma apenas degustava seu chá em goles espaçados e pensava na vida. Na verdade pensava em Marguerite. Lembrava-se das conversas que tiveram naquela varanda em noites quentes como aquela. Ele fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da noite que ela confessou que o amava.

John Roxton estava tão absorto em suas lembranças que não percebeu a chegada de Ned.

"A casa fica tão silenciosa sem elas".– comentou Ned.

John não respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"E tão estranho voltar pra cá e não encontrar Verônica..." – divagou Ned. Roxton olhou incisivamente para ele. "... e as outras também. O que foi?" – defendeu-se constrangido.

"É meu amigo, somos dois homens apaixonados por mulheres muito difíceis".– disse Roxton.

"É. Mas você está em melhor situação. Marguerite te corresponde, enquanto Verônica... bem, você sabe como ela é".– respondeu Mallone.

"O que eu não daria por uma cerveja agora." – suspirou Roxton desejoso de poder estar levando essa conversa numa mesa de um pub em Londres.

"Ah que bom, então poderão experimentar minha nova experiência." – disse Challenger enquanto se aproximava trazendo consigo uma garrafa de ensaio com um líquido amarelo.

"O que é isso professor?" – perguntou Ned Mallone.

"Destilado a base de cereais." – respondeu Challenger.

"Cerveja? Você conseguiu fazer cerveja aqui no platô? Isso é incrível Challenger!" – animou-se Roxton.

"Fantástico Challenger. Mas onde conseguiu malte e cevada?" – questionou Mallone.

"Não há cevada nessa faixa equatorial, mas fiz algumas experiências com trigo e outros cereais e parece-me que ficou bem agradável. Gostariam de experimentar?" – respondeu Challenger enquanto estendia copos para seus amigos.

"De cevada ou de trigo, tanto faz. Uma cerveja agora era tudo o que eu precisava." – disse Roxton com animação enquanto Challenger o servia.

"Eu também quero experimentar." – comentou Ned Mallone estendendo a mão para alcançar o copo.

"Hei, isso ta quente!" – exclamou Roxton fazendo careta.

"Fora isso, não está nada mal..." – comentou Ned após tomar um gole.

"Realmente. Considerando a situação, acho que precisarei desenvolver alguma máquina para refrigerar a bebida... Preciso anotar umas coisas. Com licença." – disse Challenger e depois saiu apressado em direção ao laboratório.

"Cerveja quente... mas que droga!" – reclamou Roxton.

"Os egípcios, inventores da cerveja tomavam quente mesmo... Você não queria uma cerveja?" – disse Ned com um certo ar de cinismo involuntário que às vezes ele demostrava.

"É..." – respondeu Roxton contrariado e tomou mais um gole da bebida.

Os primeiros raios da manhã cruzaram a janela do quarto de hóspedes na casa dos Laytons e fizeram Verônica acordar. Ela olhou ao redor. Finn e Marguerite ainda dormiam confortavelmente em colchões de molas e lençóis de cetim.

Verônica acostumara-se a acordar aos primeiros raios de sol e sair a selva seu lar por toda a vida. A liberdade que tinha era para si algo normal, fazia parte de sua maneira de ser e viver. As paredes daquele quarto a lembravam de estar longe de sua casa, todavia não se sentia fora de seu lar. Levantou-se silenciosamente e foi até a janela que dava para uma varanda com vista para o jardim. Delicadamente abriu a janela e passou a varanda. Vestia apenas uma camisola de seda branca.

No jardim estavam Meryl e Pete cuidando de algumas orquídeas as quais colecionavam há vários anos. As flores eram um laço forte entre mãe e filho. Era a beleza que iluminava seus dias sombrios e solitários.

De costas para a casa, ambos estavam de frente para uma mesa com instrumentos de jardinagem e vários vasos com diversas espécies de orquídeas deslumbrantes. Meryl estava radiante com a chegada de sua neta. Pete, por sua vez, estava fascinado com Verônica.

"Sabe, filho, depois de tantos anos... nunca pensei que fosse merecedora de uma benção como essa, conhecer a filha de meu querido Tomas, minha neta." – declarou Meryl emocionada.

"Ela é incrível, não é ?" – comentou Pete.

"Tem aquele sorriso, aquele sorriso do Tomas. E se parece tanto com a mãe." – completou com ternura Meryl.

Pete sorriu concordando e virou-se para pegar uma pá, então viu Verônica na varanda iluminada pelo sol como se fosse uma diva no centro dos holofotes numa sala de espetáculos.

"Ela é tão linda!" – admirou-se Pete enquanto a observava.

Meryl virou-se também e viu o filho fascinado pela sobrinha. Estranhou inicialmente, mas relevou. Acenou para Verônica que respondeu o gesto e o entendeu como um convite para estar com eles. Mas que depressa, Verônica saltou pela varanda e desceu por uma treliça que sustentava uma trepadeira, correu descalça pelo jardim até chegar onde Meryl e Pete estavam.

"Olá! Bom dia." – cumprimentou Verônica.

"Uau! Como você é ágil!" – admirou-se Pete.

"Minha querida, foi incrível essa demonstração, mas use as escadas da próxima vez. Não quero que se machuque. Agora me dê um abraço". – repreendeu Meryl com ternura e temor.

"Oh, me desculpe. Prometo que vou usar as escadas." – disse Verônica.

"Claro. Venha Verônica. Gostas de orquídeas?" – perguntou Meryl enquanto a levava até a estufa.

Pete ficou parado onde estava observando as duas adentrarem a estufa de flores.

Algumas horas depois, Finn acordou. Olhou ao redor e não viu Verônica por perto.

"Onde é que Verônica se meteu?" – sussurrou Finn pra si mesma.

"Saiu pela varanda." – respondeu Marguerite.

"Ué? Você acordada tão cedo?" – admirou-se Finn.

"A pesar desta cama maravilhosa, não consegui dormir a noite toda." – confessou Marguerite.

"Por quê? Você deveria estar feliz, afinal de contas encontrou sua mãe." – disse Finn.

"Você não entenderia..." – retrucou Marguerite com certo desdém.

"Pra alguém que consegue ser tão maniqueísta e pragmática, você se apega muito a sentimentalismos." – respondeu Finn.

"Maniqueísta e pragmática? Desde quando você sabe o que significa isto?" – questionou Marguerite irônica.

"Challenger me ensinou. E eu aprendi." – respondeu Finn com um sorriso que sempre irritava Marguerite.

Marguerite se aborreceu e cobriu a cabeça com o lençol.

"Sabe Marguerite, às vezes eu acho você uma pessoal incrível, outras vezes acho você uma completa idiota".– continuou Finn com aquele jeito peculiar que só ela tem de ser insistente e inconveniente.

"Por que você está dizendo isso?" – perguntou Marguerite descobrindo o rosto.

"Marguerite, acorda! Olha pra você! Você tem tudo o que muita gente daria a vida pra ter e fica ai perdendo tempo com bobagem." – argumentou Finn.

"Não sei do que você está falando." – desconversou Marguerite e virou-se na cama.

"Sabe sim. Pior cego é aquele que não quer ver." – continuou Finn.

"O que foi, hein? Qual é o seu problema?" – irritou-se Marguerite.

"Problema? Viver é o único problema que eu tenho, Marguerite, e estou tentando resolve-lo a cada dia. A cada chance de melhorar, eu me agarro com unhas e dentes pra tentar algo melhor. Por isso fui para o platô quando o Challenger me disse que poderia existir algo melhor do que aquela droga de mundo que eu vivia antes." – afirmou Finn.

"Se as coisas fossem tão simples assim..." – retrucou Marguerite.

"Se você não complicasse tanto..." – respondeu Finn.

"Você é muito linear, não?" – ironizou Marguerite.

"Se ser linear é ser prática, então eu sou. E você é uma tonta Marguerite Krux." – provocou Finn.

"Não me provoque." – ameaçou Marguerite.

"Por que? Vai baixar a poderosa Morighan e acabar comigo?" – continuou Finn no mesmo tom. Marguerite se espantou dela saber sobre seu lado Morighan.

"O que? Você acha que tem alguém na casa da arvore que ainda não sabe? Deve achar... assim como acha que ninguém percebeu seu lance com o Roxton..." – debochou Finn.

Marguerite sentiu-se envergonhada.

"Eu posso ter crescido dentro de um metrô abandonado num mundo sem perspectivas, mas não sou tola de pensar que dá pra esconder essas coisas da própria família." – concluiu Finn.

Marguerite afundou no travesseiro sentindo-se uma adolescente boba. De repente ela é atingida por uma travesseirada.

"Hei! Por que você fez isso?" – reclamou Marguerite.

"Achei que seria legal. Divertido." – respondeu Finn.

"Como você consegue isso? Ser tão adulta, tão madura num instante e no instante seguinte ser tão impulsiva e infantil?" – comentou Marguerite.

"Em tese, bem em tese isso é difícil de explicar, mas na prática é só ser livre e fazer o que você tem vontade de fazer. Como isso por exemplo."- disse Finn e deu outra travesseirada em Marguerite.

"Oras sua...toma essa" – respondeu Marguerite e devolveu a travesseirada.

E o quarto de hospedes tornou-se um campo de batalha onde travesseiros de penas de ganso serviam de arma nas mãos de duas encantadoras senhoritas que estavam tendo uma crise de infância tardia, mas muito saudável.

Momentos depois Verônica entrou pela porta e ao dizer bom dia, foi atingida por um travesseiro.

"Hei! Mas que bagunça é essa?" – interrogou Verônica.

Marguerite e Finn olharam para Verônica e tiveram um acesso de riso.

Mais tarde, indo em direção ao fórum, Peter Layton guiava seu carro levando suas clientes para a audiência com o juiz.

"Senhoras, este é um dia memorável. Espero que o juiz Fish não estrague tudo..." – comentou Pete com certa preocupação.

"Como assim estragar tudo?" – questionou Marguerite que até aquele momento estava absorta em seus pensamentos.

"O juiz Fish é um homem muito cético. Vocês vão precisar ser muito convincentes pra fazermos ele engolir essa história de assalto..." – comentou Pete.

"Vai dar tudo certo." – proclamou Verônica tentando inspirar otimismo.

"Afinal de contas, um tribunal não pode ser pior que ser caçado por um T-Rex faminto..." – ponderou Finn.

"Rss... O Fish é um dinossauro do direito. Um T-Rex perto dele dá uma reunião de família." – respondeu Pete.

"Ah que maravilha..." – suspirou Marguerite.

Na casa da arvore Challenger tenta acordar calmamente Ned e Roxton, que adormeceram debruçados na mesa da sala de jantar, mas sem sucesso. Então tenta algo mais incisivo, jogando água no rosto deles.

"O que foi? O que foi?" – diz Ned Malone desorientado.

"O que aconteceu?" – completa Roxton também desorientado.

"Vocês dois ficaram bebendo a noite toda e adormeceram ai sentados." – respondeu Challenger.

"Mas que droga. Minhas costas estão me matando..." – comentou Malone.

"Fale baixo, Malone. Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir..." – solicitou Roxton.

"A minha também." – confessou Malone.

"Vocês estão com ressaca." – riu-se deles Challenger.

"Por favor, fale baixo professor." – pediu Roxton, abaixando a cabeça e tampando os ouvidos.

Aguardando no corredor do fórum estavam ansiosas pela definição do juiz. Peter saiu da sala com ar sério, preocupado.

"O que foi? Estamos encrencadas ainda?" – inquiriu Marguerite.

"Ah, me dê só as boas notícias." – pediu Finn.

"Quietas! Deixem ele falar." – repreendeu Verônica.

"Verônica, Marguerite, Finn..." – fez uma pausa de efeito desesperador nas três, e finalmente continuou: "vocês estão livres das acusações."

As três respiraram aliviadas e depois se abraçaram.

"Vamos embora daqui." – sugeriu Finn.

Todos saíram a fim de voltar a casa de Pete para o almoço.

Na casa dos Laytons havia muita agitação quando Pete chegou trazendo Verônica, Finn e Marguerite.

O carro do Dr. Edgar estava estacionado a frente da propriedade, mas o motorista não estava lá aguardando.

Peter e as garotas entraram rapidamente. Havia um movimento estranho, todos os serviçais estavam agitados, transitando pela casa.

Peter atemorizou-se de súbto. Pensava que estivesse acontecendo algo com sua querida mãe. Correu até os aposentos dela. As moças o seguiram.

Chegando lá, encontraram Meryl sentada ao lado de Margot, que chorava muito. E também encontraram o Dr. Edgar Malone deitado sobre a cama. Ele estava morto.

"Mamãe, você está bem?" – perguntou Pete.

Marguerite foi até Margot e a abraçou.

"Edgar nos deixou. Pobre doutor..." – lamentou Meryl.

"Oh meu Deus! O que? Como foi isso?" – questionou Peter.

"Ele... Ah meu Deus... Ele estava aqui conversando conosco, de repente... Ele começou a passar mal e o coração não agüentou." – respondeu Meryl.

"Mas assim, de repente?" – questionou Finn, se metendo na história.

"Não. Ele começou a passar mal quando contamos sobre o Ned." – respondeu Margot.

"Sinto muito." – comentou Verônica.

Margot continuava a chorar.

"Vocês deviam ser muito amigos. Está tão emocionada, Margot." – observou Marguerite.

Margot, ainda chorando se levantou e saiu sem dizer nada.

"Ow... Eu disse algo que não devia?" – perguntou Marguerite.

Peter, Verônica e Finn deram de ombros. Estavam tão chocados quanto ela. Meryl, por sua vez, balançou a cabeça desolada.

"Ele não devia ter contado... Não devia." – comentou Meryl.

"Dr. Malone não devia ter contado o quê, mamãe?" – questionou Peter.

"Sobre o Red. Não devia ter contado pra ela." – respondeu Meryl.

"Espera um pouco, estou ficando confusa. O que tem a ver o Ned com o Red?" – interviu Finn buscando entender a história.

"Acho melhor eu ir ficar com ela." – disse Marguerite e saiu mais confusa do que quando chegou.

Toc-toc-toc.

Marguerite bateu na porta entreaberta antes de entrar nos aposentos de Margot.

"Posso?" – pediu permissão.

Margot deu de ombros. Marguerite estranhou, mas foi entrando. Sem saber como abordar uma conversa, simplesmente ficou lá calada.

Depois de alguns minutos, Margot já chorara muito e suas lágrimas estavam secando.

"Dizem que a dor é uma droga que nos faz acordar dos sonhos que pensamos ser nossa realidade." – disse com amargura.

"Às vezes a dor nos cega pra coisas boas que nos acontecem." – respondeu Marguerite, e sentiu uma estranheza tendo dito isso, sendo que sempre resistia a essa verdade.

Margot virou-se para ela, seguiu em sua direção e parou bem perto de Marguerite, olhou em seus olhos como se não a reconhecesse mais.

"O que está fazendo aqui? Por que você veio até mim?" – perguntou enfim, com expressão dura.

Marguerite estranhou mais ainda.

"Desculpe, eu não estou entendendo." – respondeu Marguerite, cheia de duvidas.

"Eu posso estar velha, mas não sou estúpida. Por que veio até mim?" – insistiu.

"Eu achei que quisesse minha companhia, talvez..." – arriscou Marguerite.

"Não menospreze minha inteligência, Morighan." – enfrentou Margot.

Morighan era uma presença latente em Marguerite. Como se houvessem duas pessoas disputando seu único corpo. Marguerite sempre pressentira isso. Cada vez que conseguia ler alguma língua morta ou entender dialetos estranhos sem dificuldade como se fosse nativa da língua, ela se atemorizava, pois percebia dentro de si um poder, uma presença desconhecida, mas que não era estranha. Era como se fosse ela mesma, mas não era. Era outra, era Morighan. Marguerite sabia, não sabia explicar como, mas sabia que havia algo diferente consigo.

Durante muitos anos, sentiu-se esquisita, indigna, uma aberração. Pensou que por ser assim como era seus pais haviam se livrado dela. Isso durou toda a infância e adolescência, até que se decidiu por ser quem era, e fazer o que queria, gostassem os outros ou não.

Quando ela foi para o platô, Morighan emergiu das profundezas do seu ser, e ela soube um pouco a mais de si mesma. Coisas que eram demasiado estranhas para compartilhar com os outros, coisas que eram demasiado estranhas para ela mesma acreditar. Mas se os dinossauros sobreviveram, Morighan poderia ter realmente reencarnado nela, por que não? Mas Morighan não era uma pessoa, era uma deusa. Marguerite às vezes temia isso, outras vezes gostava de pensar em si como um deusa. O poder é algo que as pessoas gostam.

"Do que você está falando, Margot"? – questionou Marguerite.

"Você sabe do que estou falando! Responda-me!" – insistiu Margot.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." – respondeu Marguerite.

Margot, aquela senhora de traços finos e modos gentis, atirou-se contra Marguerite, agarrando-a pela gola da blusa e em meio a lágrimas disparou seus questionamentos.

"Por que veio aqui, criatura? Já não bastava meu martírio, minhas culpas, tinhas que me fazer sofrer mais? Por quê? Por quê?" – Margot pronunciava cada palavra com pesar e desespero.

Ao vê-la prostrada após finalmente desvencilhar-se de suas mãos, Marguerite sentiu a coisa mais estranha de sua existência. Encontrava prazer nessa cena. Era como se cada lágrima de dor de Margot alimentassem dentro de si uma chama destruidora. Ela sorria, não queria, mas sorria.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" – disse Verônica que surgira de repente, acompanhada de Finn.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Marguerite, ela é sua mãe".– censurou Finn.

"Saiam daqui!" – ordenou Marguerite.

Finn adiantou-se tentando segurar Marguerite, mas esta a atirou longe.

Aquele pequeno prazer pelo sofrimento alheio tornou-se fúria destruidora.

"Você enlouqueceu!" – censurou Verônica, segurando-a pelo ombro esquerdo. Marguerite virou-se para ela com um olhar de serpente e golpeou-a com a direita. Verônica não esperava e quase foi ao chão.

Antes que a loira se recuperasse, Marguerite, que parecia estar possuída, agarrou-a pelos cabelos e bateu sua cabeça contra um móvel. Verônica não teve tempo para reagir. Sua algoz era veloz e impiedosa.

Sangue escorria pelo canto da boca de Verônica e seu olho esquerdo estava começando a inchar. Num breve momento quando Marguerite recobrava o fôlego, Verônica puxou sua faca e tentou ataca-la. Infeliz idéia.

Marguerite tinha tanta força e energia que jamais tivera antes. Verônica estava muito machucada e sua tentativa foi um fiasco. Sua adversária segurou sua mão e colocando-a contra uma parede tentava cravar-lhe a faca no coração. Com dificuldade Verônica resistiu o quanto pode.

"Maldita!" – gritou Margot MacCarrol. Marguerite por um estante virou-se para vê-la.

A carne sentiu o corte do aço transpassando-a . O sangue quente, pulsante insistia em sair do corpo. Os olhos de Verônica e Marguerite se encontraram em pânico.

"Challenger! Roxton!" – gritou Finn com todo o fôlego que lhe restava depois de correr pela floresta até a casa da árvore. De tão exausta que estava quase desmaiou quando passou pelo portão da cerca elétrica.

Challenger ouviu a voz de Finn e prontamente olhou pela varanda. Roxton e Malone quiseram fazer o mesmo, mas estavam com uma dor de cabeça tão grande que mal conseguiam se levantar dos lugares. Challenger desceu pelo elevador e foi até Finn. Encontrou-a caída no chão, exausta pela corrida.

"Finn. Finn, o que aconteceu?" – disse tomando-a nos braços.

"Challenger." – suspirou Finn e desmaiou de exaustão.

"Finn? Finn?" – chamou, sacodindo-a delicadamente. Mas ela estava exausta e não agüentou. Preocupado, Challenger tomou-a nos braços e antes de subir no elevador olhou ao redor, procurando por Verônica e Marguerite.

Com caras atordoadas, Roxton e Malone estavam apreensivos e ficaram mais ainda quando Challenger surgiu trazendo em seus braços Finn, que estava desacordada.

"Finn? Como ela está?" – perguntou Malone.

"O que aconteceu, Challenger? Onde estão Marguerite e Verônica?" – inquiriu Roxton.

"Finn está bem, só está desmaiada. Deve ser por desidratação, insolação e o esforço da corrida. Marguerite e Verônica não vieram com ela. Não sei dizer nem onde, nem como estão. Precisamos cuidar de Finn se quisermos descobrir o paradeiro das outras." – respondeu Challenger.

"Claro." – concordou Malone.

"Malone, traga água. Roxton, tenho uns emplastos no laboratório, pegue-os. Traga éter também. Vou colocar Finn na cama." – tendo dado as ordens, Challenger levou-a para o quarto e colocou-a na cama.

"Aqui está a água, Challenger." – anunciou Malone entrando afoito no um jarro de água.

Challenger fez com que ela bebesse um pouco, mesmo desacordada e molhando um pano na água pôs sobre a cabeça dela para que a refrescasse.

"Aqui estão os emplastos, Challenger." – informou Roxton quando chegou.

"Ótimo. Trouxe o éter?" – replicou Challenger enquanto pegava os materiais das mãos de Roxton.

"Sim. Aqui está." – completou o caçador.

Challenger colocou os emplastos sobre o corpo de Finn e deixou por alguns instantes. Depois abriu o vidrinho com éter e aproximou-o do nariz de Finn, que rapidamente recobrou a consciência.

"Como se sente, minha jovem?" – questionou Challenger assim que ela abriu os olhos.

"Como se tivesse morrido." – respondeu Finn.

"Onde está Marguerite?" – perguntou Roxton.

"E Verônica?" – completou Malone.

"Elas precisam de ajuda. Eu vim busca-los. Precisamos ir. Depressa." – respondeu Finn com sacrifício e tentou levantar-se. Challenger a segurou.

"Você não está em condições de ir a lugar nenhum, mocinha." – repreendeu Challenger. Finn estava sem forças pra protestar.

"Onde elas estão Finn. Eu vou busca-las." – disse Roxton com a coragem e o destemor que lhe são comuns.

"Eu também vou." - Ofereceu-se Malone.

"Calma vocês três. O que está acontecendo? Consegue contar Finn?" – disse Challenger.

"Estávamos na lagoa, ao norte daqui, quando Marguerite mergulhou na água e demorou a submergir. Verônica saltou em seguida para a socorrer". – respondeu Finn.

"E o que aconteceu?" – interpelou Malone com toda a sua ansiedade jornalística.

"Verônica tirou Marguerite da água. Ela estava com o corpo todo coberto com um tipo de sapos bem pequenos, que se grudaram nela. Marguerite quase se afogou tentando se desvencilhar deles. Quando trouxemos Marguerite para terra e começamos a tirar os sapos do corpo dela, ela começou a alucinar, se debater e nos atacar." – respondeu Finn.

"Sapos..." – pensou alto Challenger.

"Continue." – pediu Malone.

"Quase não pudemos segurar Marguerite. Tive que atirar nela." – disse Finn.

"O quê? Você atirou na Marguerite?" – assustou-se Roxton com a idéia de perder seu amor.

"Ela está bem, Roxton. Está ferida, mas viva." – explicou Finn, ainda exausta.

"Mas porquê você fez isso?" – inquiriu Roxton.

"Ela me jogou longe e estava tentando cravar uma faca no coração de Verônica. Não tinha outro jeito." – justificou-se Finn com pesar.

"Oh meu Deus!" – admirou-se Challenger.

"E Verônica, está bem? – perguntou Malone.

"Marguerite bateu muito nela, mas ela está bem, eu acho..." – respondeu Finn, sem muita certeza da informação.

"Onde elas estão?" – Inquiriu Lord Roxton com preocupação.

"Numa caverna perto da lagoa. Estava escurecendo, Marguerite ferida e Verônica não tinha condições de me ajudar a carrega-la até aqui. Elas ficaram lá." – respondeu Finn.

Levantando-se e ajeitando seu inseparável chapéu, lord Roxton anunciou: "Vou traze-las de volta."

"Eu vou com você." – acrescentou Malone.

Verônica estava com o rosto inchado, seu olho esquerdo quase não conseguia abrir. Seu corpo doía todo. Apesar disso, encontrara forças para procurar umas ervar e fazer um emplasto a fim de tentar estancar o sangramento em Marguerite.

Marguerite havia perdido muito sangue, estava sem forças, sua temperatura estava caindo, entretanto, ainda sentia a confusão mental das alucinações. Falava coisas desconexas e tremia muito. Dizem que a morte é uma sensação fria, solitária quando a vida foge de si.

Verônica mal se agüentava nas próprias pernas, mas a iminente morte de Marguerite a apavorava mais que a dor que ela própria sentia. Ela precisava estancar o sangramento antes que fosse tarde demais.

Num lampejo de consciência, Marguerite segurou a mão de Verônica e disse: "Calteriza." Sem mais forças, desmaiou. Na máxima velocidade que seu débil estado lhe permitia, Verônica usou o mesmo dardo que Finn disparara contra Marguerite, salvando-lhe a vida e o aqueceu em brasa ardente de uma fogueira que antes acendera.

O metal vermelho e quente foi colocado na ferida. O cheiro de carne queimada invadiu o ambiente úmido da caverna. O sangue estancou. Marguerite não morreria mais de hemorragia. Verônica tinha feito o que podia. Queria fazer mais, mas estava tão esgotada e machucada que não pode manter-se consciente e caiu desmaiada ao lado de Marguerite.

A noite estendia sua escuridão pela selva quando Malone viu uma fumaça saindo de uma caverna não muito distante de onde eles estavam.

"Ali!" – gritou ele.

"Silêncio, Malone. Quer ser devorado por um raptor?" - repreendeu Roxton empunhando seu rifle.

"Não, mas precisamos encontra-las depressa". – replicou Malone.

"Mas precisamos estar vivos pra isso. Fique de olhos abertos e me siga." – concluiu Roxton.

Minutos depois ambos alcançaram a caverna. Entraram ansiosos e seus corações foram castigados ao verem Marguerite e Verônica deitadas no chão como se a vida lhes tivesse abandonado.

"Oh meu Deus!" – disse Malone levando a mão peito, num gesto vago para controlar o ímpeto de seu coração de saltar-lhe do peito.

Roxton não disse palavra, mas pensou em muitas coisas. Porém antes que o desespero lhe tomasse a alma, foi certificar-se dos sinais vitais das duas.

"Estão vivas. Mas o pulso de Marguerite está muito fraco." – Tomando-a nos braços clamou: "Oras Marguerite, não faça isso comigo. Não me deixe! Não agora. Nem nunca."

Malone segurou Verônica. Puxou-a para seu colo. Olhou-a toda machucada e tentou imaginar o que teria acontecido para ambas estarem naquele estado.

"Verônica, acorde. Acorde meu amor. Acorde." – clamou Malone para Verônica estando esta desmaiada. Verônica não acordou.

"Roxton, precisamos leva-las para casa. Challenger saberá o que fazer." – sugeriu Malone.

"Já escureceu, Malone. Não podemos nos arriscar na selva com elas nesse estado. Seremos presas fáceis para qualquer predador. Teremos que dar um jeito nisso sozinhos." – respondeu Roxton seriamente.

"Você está certo. Mas o que vamos fazer?" – questionou Malone apavorado com a situação.

"Pra começar, reforce essa fogueira, Marguerite está ficando muito fria." – ordenou Roxton.

"Ok." – assentiu Malone e saiu para fora da caverna a fim de buscar gravetos para reforçar o fogo.

Roxton entornou a água de seu cantil num lenço e limpou o rosto de sua amada que estava sujo de terra e suor. Abrindo o penhoar, que lhe cobria a nudez, como um cavalheiro, limpou e desinfetou a ferida. A pele dela estava cada vez mais fria, muito pálida, mas seu coração ainda batia e ela respirava. Mantinha-se inconsciente, entretanto.

Ele estendeu um cobertor que trouxera e deitou-a sobre ele. Cobriu-a tentando manter seu corpo aquecido.

Quando Malone voltou com os braços carregados de gravetos, encontrou Roxton colocando um ungüento sobre as feridas de Verônica, que ainda não recobrara a consciência.

"E ai?" – perguntou Malone.

"Eu não imaginava que Marguerite batesse tão forte... Mas Verônica vai ficar bem. Daqui há alguns dias esse olho vai desinchar. Mas ela precisa descansar bastante." – respondeu Roxton, terminando de ajeitar uma compressa de folhas sob o rosto de Verônica.

"A briga foi feia... E Marguerite?" – inquiriu Malone.

"Estou preocupado. Ela perdeu muito sangue, a temperatura dela está muito baixa. Pode entrar em hipotermia a qualquer instante". – respondeu Roxton com preocupação.

"Vou aumentar a fogueira, isso deve aquece-la." – arriscou Malone.

"Ajuda, mas não resolve. Cuide de Verônica. Eu vou cuidar de Marguerite." – disse Roxton.

Malone sentou-se ao lado de Verônica e começou a limpar-lhe as feridas. Roxton levantou-se e foi para perto de Marguerite. Começou a despir-se. Vendo, mas não entendendo a atitude de Roxton Malone questionou.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Quando estive no Tibet, aprendi que a melhor forma de evitar a hipotermia quando não temos outros recursos é transferir o calor de um corpo para o outro." – respondeu Roxton e deitou-se ao lado do corpo frio de sua amada Marguerite. Puxou-a para cima de si e abraçou-a com seus braços quentes. Ajeitou o cobertor sobre os dois.

Malone olhava atentamente ao ponto de ser incomodo.

"O que foi? Vai ficar ai olhando?" – perguntou Roxton agressivamente.

"N-não. Desculpe." – respondeu humildemente Malone e virou-se de costas para eles. Discretamente passou a mão sobre a testa de Verônica. Um carinho com segundas intenções. Mas estava normal a temperatura dela. Malone suspirou sem chateado.

"Seu canalha! Rss..." – riu-se Roxton. "E por ter pensamentos libidinosos, vai ficar de guarda a noite toda".– ordenou, contendo-se para não rir.

"Mas..." – tentou retrucar.

"Sem mas, estarei ocupado a noite toda. E isso é muito sério Malone." – concluiu Roxton.

Contrariado, Malone se levantou, pegou o rifle e foi para a porta da caverna montar guarda.

O dia raiava quando Verônica recobrou a consciência e acordou. Estava escuro dentro da caverna. A fogueira tinha se apagado. Ela percebera que não estavam sozinhas. Sentiu o cheiro conhecido. Aquele era o cobertor do Ned que a cobrira. Ela levantou discretamente e dirigiu-se na direção de alguns raios de luz que adentravam a escuridão daquela caverna.

Ned Malone adormecera encostado numa rocha. Verônica, segurando o emplasto em seu rosto, que já tinha feito com que o inchaço reduzisse bastante aproximou-se dele. Fez um carinho em seu rosto e ele assustou-se acordando de pronto.

"Verônica! Você está bem? Como se sente?" – questionou de súbto.

"Como se tivesse sido atropelada por triceratóps. Mas acho que vou sobreviver." – respondeu Verônica humor.

"Posso abraça-la?" – perguntou Malone com receio de machuca-la.

Verônica sorriu permitindo a aproximação. Malone a abraçou com cuidado.

"Tive medo de perder você." – sussurou Malone ao pé do ouvido dela.

"Eu sabia que você viria me salvar." – sussurou Verônica em resposta.

O sol nasceu naquela hora iluminando os dois apaixonados.

Dentro da caverna, alguns raios de luz rompiam a completa escuridão e atingiam o rosto de Marguerite que já não estava tão pálido, outrossim, havia recobrado a cor.

Incomodada com a claridade, Marguerite sentia-se confortável, aquecida, protegida e não queria acordar. Resistiu o quanto pode, até que enfim abriu os olhos, levantou a cabeça e encontrou o sorriso de seu lord Roxton a recebe-la.

"Bem vinda à vida, minha querida." – saudou Roxton e beijou-lhe o queixo.

"Como viemos parar aqui? O que aconteceu?" – questionou Marguerite confusa.

"Eu descobri que você tem uma direita demolidora." – gracejou Roxton.

"E porque estamos aqui deitados, assim? – perguntou Marguerite curiosa.

"Você precisava de um pouco de calor humano..." – respondeu Roxton fazendo mistério.

"Você esteve se aproveitando de mim, lord Roxton?" – suspeitou Marguerite e tentou levantar-se, mas não teve forças para tal.

"Ei, cuidado!" – alertou Roxton e acabou esbarrando o braço na ferida dela. Ela gemeu de dor. E se deu conta do ferimento e entendeu sua gravidade.

"Você salvou minha vida mais uma vez, não é?" – disse Marguerite olhando nos olhos dele.

"É. Essa tem sido minha grande missão na vida." – confirmou Roxton.

"E agiu o tempo todo como um cavalheiro? – questionou Marguerite.

"Sim." – respondeu ele com seu sorriso mais confiável.

"Obrigada." – disse ela e o beijou.

Ele não se surpreendeu. Esperava por isso. Ou melhor, esperava ansiosamente por isso. Terminado o longo beijo. Roxton sorriu, afagou-lhe as costas e arriscou.

"Mas eu queria não ser um cavalheiro o tempo todo..."

"Oras John!" – respondeu Marguerite.

Roxton a puxou para mais um beijo que ela aceitou e correspondeu.

Marguerite não precisava mais do seu calor para viver, mas ela queria.

Fim.


End file.
